Nocturnal Magic
by aquajogger
Summary: Songfic to... If I tell you, I doubt anyone will read this. I really don't know how to sum this up. Thatchel, songfic, light citrus. Give it a shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned, I swear!! Please, don't hurt me! Holiday spirit and all! The song used here is called "Anything but Ordinary", and is sung by Avril Lavigne.

Warning: Songfic! n-n One swear word(I'm being good... Dun wanna be placed on the NO PRESENTS list by Santa...). Kennings. Don't blame me, blame Beowulf. Very light citrus flavoring.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to KAT! :glomps: I love you, Kat! Thank you so much for all the times you have humored me with rpings and for giving me that lemon! Thank you for letting me play with you and your voice, and thank you for letting me be the greedy little taurus that I am! I love you, I love you, I love you! I hope you have a brilliently wonderful Christmas, and a terrific year of the Wufei!

A/N: Ok, so the song is a bit weird for this scene. But it works. Sorta. Well, I liked it, and didn't want to look for a different one. Besides, it DOES make sense. Just... It's a little weird...

:Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast

Just to feel the danger

I want to scream it makes me feel alive:

Laughter through the cool night.

The sound of a spring, bubbling up and spilling over in a sparkling silver fountain of midnight rays.

A burst of human joy.

Two figures wavered and emerged from the shadows, soft soled boots causing no sound as they passed over the cobblestone road. The laughter softened, fading to a muffled giggle behind a smooth hand. As the sound disappeared altogether, the hand dropped, stretching forward to bathe in the clear light pouring down from the sky.

"Thats!"

The foremost figure spun herself around, a smile dancing on her face as she stepped backwards, fully removing herself from the darkened shadows cast by the closely built houses, and placing herself in the radiant crystal light. The celestial glow lit up her already beaming face, casting a warm, almost metallic, sheen over her bright green eyes, and tinting her auburn hair quicksilver.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" she half asked, half laughed, the joy overcoming her once again.

"Yeah."

The second person, still partially wreathed in shadows, took a deep breath of the crisp air, letting it out in a cloud of mist.

"Kitchel," he tuned his gaze onto the young woman standing before him, "It's cold."

She smiled, laughing out loud once more.

"I know."

:Is it enough to love

Is it enough to breathe

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please:

Thats took a step forward, emerging from the dark and taking a wondering look up at the cloudless night sky, staring at the glowing white splash streaking across the stars.

As he was distracted by the sight, Kitchel threw herself forward, latching her bare arms around his waist, and burying the side of her face in the loose folds of his jacket.

Her momentum caught him off guard, and he stumbled, taking a half step backwards, almost falling back into the pitch darkness from which they had exited.

Looking down at the girl, Thats hesitantly placed both of his hands on her shoulders, holding her lightly.

"Kitchel?"

Her head came up at the confused note in his voice. Her wide eyes met his, and a flicker of mischief flashed between them.

The thief detached herself with a quick and fluid motion, springing backwards under the full light of the heavens. Stealing away, as she had the first time, leaving in her place only her footstep's light impressions.

She smiled, looking her startled companion in the face. Her breath misted before her lips, and a slight breeze struck up, spinning her hair into a shimmering crescendo of silver-rimmed amber.

An invisible halo surrounded the girl, blurring her edges and pulling her into a focused orb of light.

She turned back to her hesitating friend, the one she had known since their early childhood, and saw the reflection of her starlit gaze curiously held in his eyes.

And her smile blossomed into a pure grace of childlike joy.

:To walk within the lines

Would make my life so boring

I want to know that I have been

To the extreme

So knock me off my feet

Come on now give it to me

Anything to make me feel alive:

"Come on," she reached out her hand, taking his in hers, and pulling him into the middle of the deserted street, into a moon-bathed pathway, mirroring the glowing stream of stars above.

"Where?" he asked, his previous emotions faltering, shattering. Confusion held strong, but was now tinged with wonder at the encircling splash of heaven.

Kitchel grinned at him, tugging on his arm, urging him into a sprinting dance. Her fast breathing swirled around her face in a surreal and translucent mirage that none but her could emulate.

"Where?" she repeated his question back to him as their footsteps raced down roads and footpaths.

"Yes, Kitchel, where?" Thats asked, abandoning his quest to discover and falling back on simple questioning. His own breathing came slower than hers, his steps coming evenly as compared to her lighthearted running, constantly veering off to shatter shallow pools of star dust.

The girl gave no sign of hearing, and he, being pulled along as always, rolled his eyes and abandoned himself to the wind whipping past his face.

:Is it enough to love

Is it enough to breathe

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please:

Kitchel stopped running abruptly, turning back to the young man, clad in the shadows of the night and decked out in the silver glow of the constellations.

He took advantage of this pause to ask her, once more, where they were going at that late hour of the night.

"Where?" her laughter pealed at the repetition.

"Another world."

Confused green eyes latched onto her teasing face, "What? Another..."

Her vision in turn settled gently onto his.

"You'll see."

The wind whispered, imitating her voice, allowing visions of graceful allure and tentative hope to float down it's invisible stream. They wafted around the duo, swirling up in a multitude of color before continuing on their spiraling way.

"Kitchel, what do you mean?"

Her expression fluttered into a contradicting smile, her face sliding comfortably back into her impish grin. Clear eyes twinkled with inlaid emerald, polished hair twisting in the winter night. Her lips twitched in a brief struggle with tugging emotions, then, in a spontaneous burst of energy, she sprung away, swirling once more under the liquid-pearl sky. She rushed down the quickly deteriorating roads, following their rough surface out of the heart of the city and into the surrounding wilderness.

"I'll show you."

:Let down your defenses

Use no common sense

If you look you will see

That this world is a beautiful, accident,

turbulent, succulent, opulent,

permanent, no way

I wanna taste it

Don't wanna waste it away:

"Wait! Kitchel!" Thats muttered a curse under his breath, lunging after the already disappearing girl, barely visible as she darted along in patches of light and shadow.

His breath was coming quickly this time, his legs pumping rapidly as he chased after the fleet footed burst of color in the night.

Thats stumbled as the paved road suddenly gave way to a rough dirt path, marking the end of the city boundaries.

"Kitchel!"

His footsteps faltered as the path in turn suddenly dipped away, revealing a steep slope, leading straight into a dense forest.

He looked around him, but it was obvious the girl had continued to follow the trail between the trees.

He started his way downhill, going slowly at first, then quicker, as his rising momentum began to combine with his increased confidence to drag him forward.

Upon reaching the start of the trees, Thats stopped once again, peering into the unknown shadows.

The young man was standing still by this point, his chest rising and falling rapidly, forest eyes straining to see between the bottomless black. He was hesitant to step out into the unknown land, preferring the safety of previous knowledge and experience to the new captured freedoms, uncertain in their flight.

Then a burst of wind blew by, ruffling through his hair, dropping pinpricks of luminous light from the sky.

He started at the sudden force, then relaxed.

"Damn you, 'Chel," Thats said to the waning darkness, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

He took one step forward, into the shadows, then resumed his run, chasing after a quickly disappearing image.

:Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak my self out

I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby:

The lunar glow was all around, surrounding, enveloping the girl in it's midst. She turned her open face to the heavens, green eyes clear as she breathed in all around her in a startling transition from her previous state.

The light flickered over the contours of her body, and she stepped forward, never tearing her eyes from the night.

She stood in a small natural clearing, about thirty feet wide and twice as long. A few lone branches of the surrounding trees poked into this sacred spot, but on the whole the sky was left unblocked. Soft grass cushioned her feet as she walked in a semi-trance, their resilient green stems bending and springing back to life under her covered feet.

There was a smooth, flat rock lying on the ground, right in the center of the clearing.

Kitchel turned her gaze from the stars above to the cool slab of granite.

Her solemn expression suddenly reverted back to her old childlike dance of joy.

She smiled.

"I knew it."

She examined the stone once more, running her vision over it's breaks and edges.

And she began, once more, to laugh.

:Is it enough, is it enough?

Is it enough to breathe

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please:

Thats stepped out of the dense forest, halting suddenly as he found himself bathed in the wide pockets of star-shine. The very air seemed to radiate a tingling beauty.

He breathed in deeply.

This hour suddenly seemed rich with nocturnal magic.

The outline of a female figure, facing away from him, stood in the middle of the field. Her hands were brought up to her chest, and her fair skin shimmered in the unnaturally bright moonlight.

"Kitchel?"

When the girl didn't react, Thats began walking towards her, making no noise as years of living on the streets caused his feet to touch the ground lightly, cradle it and gently lift off.

He reached her in less time than he had thought possible, and found himself standing close enough to hear the stirring of the earth strike up the tempo of his own heartbeat.

The nighttime run had blown her hair and creased her light clothing. It had created a delightfully tousled surface over which the yin-yang of deep black shadows and pure white gloss was lying.

"...Kitchel?"

She turned around, something in her struck by the whispered name, then widened her eyes, bringing her head up to meet his gaze as she saw the lack of space between their bodies.

In a strange reversal of the earlier night, her eyes were drawn to his in a look of confusion and masking green laughter.

The flicker of her irises over his close figure was noted by the other who slowly reached out his hand. Not hesitantly, as before, but simply slowly for fear of breaking the spell cast over the clearing.

Over them.

The tips of his fingers brushed against her bare arm, sending a delicious shiver down her back, and jolting her eyes back up to his.

Both pairs met on a desperate soul-searching, an inquiry of the most intimate kind.

They held their gaze, never breaking contact as his hand traced smooth designs up her skin, her slim body leaning further into his.

A whisper of secret dreams traced the outline of the constellations.

Then, their joined gaze shattered into the night.

Although neither were sure of what, exactly, it was they had seen hidden admist the depths of teasing laughter and layers of half forgotten memories, both knew that there had been something.

A foundation.

And Thats leaned forward, cupping her chin upwards into an innocent questioning hope.

:Is it enough?

Is it enough to die

somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please:

It was a hope that grew into a faint wish.

A wish that blossomed into a brilliant shower of light.

Another world, rich with possibilities.

Of nocturnal magic.

And a sweet midnight kiss.

::n::

:has just finished writing and rereading this songfic to the music for the first time: Ah, yes... That'll work. It almost makes sense. I haven't played with songfics for so long... That was a nice change of pace.

Please review?


End file.
